I've Got A Problem
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: My name is Riley Poole, and I've got a problem. I'm in love with someone I can never be with. This someone happens to be a guy. And my best friend. --- Ben/Riley slash oneshot


**I loves the Ben/Riley, so here's another. Hopefully better than my first two. Enjoy!**

**I do not own NT in any way, shape or form. Not at all. Nothing in this story is mine except for the plot. The end.**

**-_-_-_-**

My name is Riley Poole, and I have a problem.

Fact is, I just keep falling in love with the wrong people. It just never works out the way I want it to, no matter who it is. Ever since childhood, I've been apparently cursed with doomed relationships. In second grade, I asked a girl to play with me at recess, and she poured milk on my head. Ever since that moment, nothing has ever worked out for me when it comes to relationships.

And now I've fallen in love with another person I can never be with.

He just happens to be a guy. And my best friend.

Why me?

And why did it have to be Ben, of all people? Of all the people I know, why'd it have to be my unattainable best friend, who could never like me under any circumstances?

Like I said, I'm cursed.

Fitting that I say I'm cursed, because it's Halloween, and Ben and Abigail have thrown a giant costume party and invited all their friends. Meaning people who work in those museums and go to those parties that I'm forced to attend. Considering the fact that I know none of these people, I've tucked myself away in the corner, just me and a bag of mini Reese's. At least you can't be tortured by candy.

Abby's really gone all out this time, and it's getting on my nerves. The ballroom is nearly pitch black save for the candles on the tables, and the decorations are just too much to handle. They're just too… clichéd. You know, like fake cobwebs, skeletons, monster masks, those weird candy bowls with the witch's hands attached. I'd rather be anywhere but here right now.

But here I sit, watching all our costumed guests dance around the ballroom while I eat my candy and play with the Phantom of the Opera mask I bought at some random thrift store that Abby decided to drag me to. And I'm pouting too. Good thing no one can see me over here in my little corner.

Oh, Abby… Yeah, we're friends I guess. But I hate her, solely because she is the reason that the object of my affections is unattainable in the first place. Damn her and her… Whatever Ben finds attractive about her. I'm still not sure.

Well, I've just finished my Reese's, and I've decided to go find something or _someone_ to distract me. So I get up from the table, my cape swishing behind me as I walk. The thing is starting to get on my nerves. I'd take it off, but it would totally ruin the effect of my costume. So I'm keeping it on for drama's sake.

Finally, I find a cute little brunette to dance with. She's cute, which is good. That'll keep me interested. She actually accepts my invitation to dance. I was afraid she might dump her wine down the front of me. I place a hand on her waist, which feels a bit awkward, honestly. We begin to twirl across the floor, which is shocking to me, knowing my terrible dancing skills.

I learn, through some light conversation, that her name is Marissa. However, I'm hardly paying attention now, as something more glaring has caught my eye. Ben and Abigail. Sucking each others' faces off. My stomach does a back flip, my heart freezing over. I've stopped dancing now, and walked away from whatever-her-name-was, trying not to throw up.

I step out into the deserted hallway, groaning loudly, angrily. I end of kicking a suit of armor, which I end up regretting because the damned thing hurt my toe. I hardly notice the pain, and now I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me down the hall. I don't really know where I'm going, but I find myself in Ben's study, collapsing into one of the leather armchairs. I untie the cape, throwing it back off my shoulder and rip the mask off, tossing it across the room.

All is silent except for rain hitting the window, tapping against it incessantly. I close my eyes, shaking my head as it falls into my hands. I remain in that position for what feels like hours, thinking.

_Why me? Why me? Why him? What did I do to deserve this? Why _me_?_

The clock strikes midnight, the sound echoing through the study in a very eerie manner. I sigh, my lips sinking into a pout. Suddenly the great door is pushed open, and there he is, looking at me curiously. He smiles gently, waiting in the doorway.

"I was wondering where you'd gone."

I say nothing, just stare out the window in silence, mentally cursing him for finding me.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"_No!_"

The word grows more pronounced each time I repeat it. I release that by the last time I've said it, I'm screaming at him. All I want is to be left alone. But Ben Gates, always the persistent one, always the empathic one, stays there anyway. He shuts the door behind him silently, staring at the finished mahogany for a minute while he walks over and seats himself on the divan across from me.

He stares at me quietly, his blue eyes probing, questioning. Is he _trying_ to torture me? I squirm in my chair, looking up at his confused face for a moment.

"I just want to know what's wrong." He says quietly. I can't take it any longer. I finally jump to my feet.

"Everything!" I blurt out. "Everything's wrong! It's not how it should be, and I feel so stupid. I'm in love with someone that I clearly shouldn't be, and I can't do a god-damned thing about it. It's really hard to love someone who can never love you back."

Everything pours out, and Ben is momentarily stunned. He swallows hard, looking at his hands.

"Oh." He pauses for what feels like an eternity. "I know how that feels."

"You _do_?"

He nods quietly. "It's frustrating, isn't it? Knowing the only person you'll ever really love is totally out of your reach, and you have to do what's right instead of what you want?"

I nod, and then my mind suddenly starts reeling, back-tracking.

_Wait._

He keeps talking. "And you see that person all the time, it's torture. But you do what's right. You stay away. You try to hide it." He wrings his hands.

"Ben, you're freaking me out a little." I answer honestly, my voice steadier than the rest of me. "Mind sharing who this person is?"

He shakes his head. "Not until that person figures it out themselves."

I blink once, then twice, then three times.

_Impossible. Absolutely utterly impossible._

But I venture on anyway. "It's not someone I know, is it?"

He smiles wryly. "You know him quite well."

My heart stutters, my stomach flipping again.

"You're joking."

"No."

"Y-Y-You mean… You're talking about… M-Me?" I'm stammering, quite out of the ordinary. And to my utter disbelief, he nods.

And I can't contain myself anymore. I jump on him, pressing my lips hard against his. He doesn't hesitate to press back on mine. His hands tangle in my hair, holding our faces together. A shot of immense happiness and pleasure explodes in my veins, circling through my body at light speed. He says something that I can't understand, though it sounds a hell of a lot like 'I love you.' Which makes me grin into him, before another thought hits me.

"Mmm." I pull away from him, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. "What would your fiancée think?" I ask breathlessly.

"I don't care what she thinks right now." He answers curtly, pressing his lips to mine again.

My name is Riley Poole, and I am in love with Ben Gates. Who happens to be the best kisser that I've ever met.

-_-_-_-_-

**Please tell me what you thought, all reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
